The Message
by Aertyn - Fluff Monster
Summary: An alternate ending to Moebius Part 2. Along with the tape that they find with the ZPM, they also find one addressed to O'Neill and Carter. What does it say? Warning: Fluff


**Disclaimer: Stargate not owned by me, never has been never will...**

**Rating: T...kissing and mention of sex**

**This is, yet another, ending to Moebius Part 2. Hope you all enjoy it, and I would really love feedback on this story.**

* * *

Sam looked up as the tape finished running, "Is that correct?"

Jack looked across at her, "If it is, we don't do anything?" he replied

"Apparently nothing we did affected the timeline."

"But we didn't do anything." Jack replied, confusion clearly evident in his voice

"Not yet. Apparently we were going to, two weeks from now, but now we don't have to."

"Excellent. That's it. I like it." Jack said happily as Sam moved to pick the box up carrying the ZPM, but Daniel stepped in.

"Don't worry about that Sam, Teal'c and I will take it up to the lab, you guys have the…other tape to watch." Looking sideways at Teal'c as the both beat a hasty retreat.

"Do you get the feeling that sometimes they know something we don't?" Jack asked absently as he picked up the second tape, that bore the label 'For Colonel Carter and General O'Neill.' In Daniel's neat handwriting.

Sliding the tape into the machine, they both sat back to watch the personalized tape.

Sam's face appeared on the screen, a little sunburnt, and a little dusty (hard to avoid the sun and sand in Egypt), "This is a message for Colonel Samantha Carter…from Dr. Samantha Carter." A smile played nervously at her features as she continued on, "Daniel has been filling me in on…everything really from his time line. Having never joined the Air Force, I…well I got something that was denied to you. Don't let the regulations or the Air Force come between you and happiness. Everything you ever wanted is so close you, you just have to take that leap of faith, it might be hard, but so worth it." The Sam on the tape paused as she looked sideways, "Jack wants to say a few words to himself now."

"Hey Jack!" he said brightly as he stepped into view, gently curling an arm around Sam's waist and drawing her into his side, "I know you worry about this, hell, I was petrified, I know you think you're too old for Sam, but…take it from me, you aren't." he flashed a cheeky grin at the blushing blonde on his arm as she looked sheepishly at the ground, "Jack, you've spent so much time in the dark, you deserve to love. And to be loved. And I know you do, and I know you are." Jack looked down into the eyes of Sam, and leant in to kiss her.

Jack reached over and hit the 'stop' button, not knowing how he managed to do it, he was in complete shock. As was Sam, who was staring at the screen blankly.

"Well…" Sam finally said

"That was…" Jack said at the same time.

"…interesting." They both finished at the same time, before falling into a slightly uncomfortable silence.

"He's right." Jack finally broke the silence as Sam looked at him sideways, "I just agreed with myself, I know."

"You think you're too old for me?" Sam whispered as Jack nodded slightly, "You're not. You also agree that you are in love?" Jack nodded again, "He was also right about another thing…you are loved back." Jack looked up and met her eyes, his face open with shock.

"And if you don't mind, I'd really like to take that leap of faith now." Sam slid closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his lips down to meet hers. It was everything they have dreamed about for 8 years, it was the typical first kiss cliché, fireworks, violins playing, but the passion that exploded from there lips was incredible. Reaching up Jack gently ran his hands through her short blonde locks and began probing her lips with his tongue, her mouth opening with little resistance. Running his tongue along her teeth before gently slipping it further in and meeting Sam's, they fought against each other, clashing and dueling before finally settling into a beautiful dance.

Pulling back, rather reluctantly, Sam looked deep into Jack's brown eyes, "Wow." She whispered as Jack licked his lips, Sam was sorely tempted to assault his mouth again, but both had been damned close to succumbing to there bodies desire.

"Yeah…wow." Jack murmured back as he looked into Sam's crystal blue eyes, drawing him in, and wrapping his heart in there depths.

"Want to go fishing?" Jack asked suddenly as Sam rested her head on Jack's shoulder, drinking in and memorizing the contours of his body, the smell of his cologne and that unique scent that was Jack.

"For forever?" Sam whispered against his collarbone.

"For forever." Jack assured her as he wrapped his arms around Sam's body, holding her to his own. For forever.

* * *

**Awww...the fluff:D **


End file.
